Withered Periwinkle
by Corpsebunny
Summary: I didn't know when I said those words that my life would change in to something out of a movie.*This is my first story please review and tell me any mistakes or something along the lines would be helpful, thank you for reading my story.* (The rating may change later) HansxOc


Withered Periwinkle's

(Captain x Reader)

(Reader's P.O.V.)

I hummed gently while mopping the floor of my small photography and art shop. _**DING!**_ I looked up and turned my head to look at where the source of the noise came from, I quickly smiled as I saw my friend come walking up to me with a huge grin.

"Hey buddy how have you been?" she asked while purposely walking in the spot I was mopping.

"I don't know maybe if you moved you're fat a** I'd be a lot happier." I snapped poking her in the butt with the end of the mop.

"Whoa who pissed in your cheerios?" She replied shocked that I was acting different.

I sighed and set down the mop and rubbed my right eye [1] and walked over to the sign that said 'Sorry we're open' and turned it over to say 'Hooray we're closed'. And then I turned the lock on the door, while doing so I replied.

"Sorry, I just had some really bad customers today and it was just so annoying having to deal with a bunch of jerks and screaming brats. And some idiots thought it would be funny to open some paint and spill it all over the fudging floor." I ranted to her picking up the mop and started mopping furiously.

"Well I'm sorry _ that you had a s*** day but you want know what it'll make it better? Clubbing~!" She sang while grabbing my left arm and jumping up and down.

I shook my head exasperated then pulled my arm from her grip and started to mop at the last paint spot on the floor. As she rambled on about some guys she met while at the club [2] yesterday I was thinking on what I was going to do after I cleaned this stuff up and went upstairs to the house part of the store, my arms started to get tired and cramped from doing the same thing over and over again. I stopped momentarily and glanced outside the window, I saw some guy in a red trench coat and a man in what looked like a butler's uniform walking beside what I think is a woman with long platinum blonde hair.

The woman turned and started walking towards my shop while talking to the men, I started mopping again thinking they just needed to cross the street _' those people look so out of place in this small town I wonder why they're here' _I thought. _**Knock! Knock! Knock! **_I heard my friend stop rambling and looked toward the door and giggled me, on the other hand walked towards them and unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry but you arrived just a bit too late-." I started but was quickly interrupted.

"I am here to hire your services Miss._; I would like to discuss it with you now." The blonde women said in a stern and demanding voice.

This women's presence demanded respect and nobility, I knew this women was probably someone not to f*** with and I could respect that. I looked over the woman; she had long platinum hair with piercing blue eyes that could probably bend a mountain to do what she wills, she was probably the same height as me her suit was pressed and a shade of dark green with an ascot and a silver cross on top of it her skin was darkly tanned. The main thing that had my attention was her eyes they were so bright yet they held a dark appeal about them '_**her eyes are beautiful I wish I could have those eyes, and then again they wouldn't look right on me.' **_I thought.

"What do you need Miss…?" I said while trying to get her name.

"Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. One of my servants says that you do excellent portraits; I want you to paint me two different things. The first one I want as of me and the second one I want of my staff." She said while picking a cigar from the man that looked like a butler.

As I thought of the request she gave me I looked over her companions; the butler was a tall thin man with black hair with a few grey hairs and kind brown eyes and a monocle, he was lanky and had his hair in a ponytail with a few loose strands but the two things I noticed most was he had wrinkles that reminded me of my father and awesome looking gloves.

The man in red was extremely tall and wore a large fedora with a pair of orange tinted glasses and a long red trench coat with knee high boots, he was wearing a suit with a large silk ribbon tied in to a droopy bow. I noticed he had on white gloves with something on them, he was very pale (probably from lack of sunlight) with hair darker than a space itself it looked soft. While I looked at him, his grin grew even wider like it was about to split his cheeks.

I looked back to Sir Integra and made a life changing decision.

"I would be honored to do some portraits for you, on one condition." I said solemnly


End file.
